<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>безумные перашки by YoursDearlyEve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038277">безумные перашки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursDearlyEve/pseuds/YoursDearlyEve'>YoursDearlyEve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sagas of Sundry: Madness (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>obviously SPOILERS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursDearlyEve/pseuds/YoursDearlyEve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перашки по Sagas of Sundry: Madness, которые писались на ФБ, но вот что-то не сложилось.</p><p>Точное соответствие ритму перашков не обещаю, да и безумным перашкам это ни к чему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>безумные перашки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>в году дветысячидвадцатом<br/>зачем-то мэднесс посмотрю<br/>взгляну как словно эта башня<br/>менталка рушится моя</p><p>айван ван норман хоть не русский<br/>но всё же мастер создавать<br/>такое близкое понятье<br/>как “напугавшее стекло”</p><p>обычно вид не привлекает<br/>сорокалетних мужиков<br/>но эти руки эти вены<br/>эта улыбка лиам блять</p><p>исполни тайное желанье<br/>всех лесбиянок на земле<br/>мариша может всё же чёрный<br/>и может ебанёшь каре</p><p>вот сигаретка сигаретка<br/>и третья и ещё одна<br/>и джуду чтоб в дыму исчезнуть<br/>уже не требуется хтонь</p><p>плоха тревожности проверка<br/>как нарративный механизм<br/>ни я автор ни ты читатель<br/>её и в жизни не пройдём</p><p>вроде с безумием критрола<br/>мэднесс не вяжется совсем<br/>но представляю я селину<br/>в рекламе норда випиэн</p><p>да фенли сам разрушил дженгу<br/>чтобы друзей своих спасти<br/>но неприятно символично<br/>что первым умирает гей</p><p>кто трогал дверь вопрос конечно<br/>отсёк двух сразу человек<br/>здесь каст критрола что боится<br/>дверей и стульев как огня</p><p>удачи сучка любишь копов<br/>не доверяю ей ничуть<br/>кто как я в этих фразах вижу<br/>отличный пейринга задел</p><p>не наши дюны или звёзды<br/>не облака и не песок<br/>особенно не наш конечно<br/>торчащий прямо в небе глаз</p><p>хоть джуд опасен с монтировкой<br/>и смертоносна абигейл<br/>японка бьющая культистов<br/>всей вместе партии страшней</p><p>все эти стоны эти крики<br/>селины бесконечный плач<br/>эмметт дарил и рушил чудо<br/>одним движеньем своих рук</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>